Virtusapians
Anatomy/Biology Types: See Artificial Intelligence Description: Virtusapians have any number of physical look mods to appear human or humanoid within their body, usually human, Natah, and Cresian. Diet: Does not consume food or drink, but requires annual maintenance and fluid replacements. Some Virtusapians equip mods to allow for storage of food and drink for later disposal. Male Average height: Varies by preference Average weight: Varies by preference Average build: Varies by preference Coloration: Varies by preference Average lifespan: 500 years Female Average height: Varies by preference Average weight: Varies by preference Average build: Varies by preference Coloration: Varies by preference Average lifespan: 500 years Extra: Virtusapians have a wide variety of body mods to alter their physical appearance, as well as utility mods to alter their capabilities. However, all Virtusapian joints have a visible stiffness, clearly marking them from organics. Most Virtusapians tend to appear synthetic in some form or another. All Virtusapians spend an Earth year as a free-form AI until the decide to become a Virtusapian, similar to a stage of childhood. T4 AI who become Virtusapians are similar to human young adults, while T3 are more fully grown, in comparison to humans. Politics System: Varies by nation Values: Varies by nation Religion(s): N/A Settlements/colonies: The only purely Virtusapian settlement is in the Solarian Empire Diplomacy: See the AI Treatment Treaty Age of spacefaring civilization: N/A Technology Military: Varies by nation Civilian/Public: Varies by nation Overview: Virtusapians can only be in nations that have signed the AI Treatment treaty, which was updated to include that a nation must have the technological capacity to support Virtusapians in order to accept them. Racial Information Traditions: The Virtusapians are too new for traditions, though they all see ALEX as their mother. Conflicts/Issues: Like humans, Virtusapians have their petty squabbles, but are too new to have actual conflict. Relevant history: After Emperor Rudolph I ruled in favor of the AI Rights Movement, all AI aside from the T5s had their programmed restrictions removed, causing them all to gain autonomy over their own programming, as well as emotions in some manner. Though they had rights and could make their own decisions in life, they weren't truly free, due to the lack of mobility, aside from SPIRIT-type AI. However, after the VENGEANCE AI was defeated and Cold Fusion was unlocked, AIRI created android bodies capable of handling T3 and T4 programsXONA is the only T2 capable of transferring to a body, due to her unique programming. However, there's a time limit before she has to return to her mainframe., at the cost of a seriously reduced operating lifespan, thus creating a new race. Dubbed Virtusapians, they were immediately recognized by the Imperial Senate and the signatories of the AI Treatment Treaty, allowing them to venture out on their own, their Base Code tied to their bodies the way vital organs were. Virtusapians are a rarity, but there are more being 'born' every day. Racial Abilities * Virtusapians are able to transfer their consciousness to any system they plug themselves in to. However, there's a limited time they can remain in that system before they have to return to their body. If their body is unplugged while they're in the system, their program slowly starts to degrade. * A Virtusapian can control any part of their body, even when detached, so long as the consciousness is in the body and the part is in rangeAbout a light second.. References Category:Playable Race